


bill and ted's most unprecedented dinner celebration

by idkbutimgayasfuck



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: After Bogus Journey, Dinner, M/M, also this is for the 2020 bnt gift exchange i hope yall like it :-), but they dont have kids, but they live together + are writing a song about each other so, idk fam i dont know when this takes place HJHJJHDD, jo and liz live together because they r sisters n they both have very pretty girlfriends, just as a fun celebration bc wyld stallyns tour :-), the bill/ted isnt very mentioned, wholesome family time + missy being good mother figure because I Love Her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbutimgayasfuck/pseuds/idkbutimgayasfuck
Summary: wyld stallyns is going on tour, so missy invites our favorite four to a dinner celebration.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	bill and ted's most unprecedented dinner celebration

**Author's Note:**

> wooo here's my gift for fritz-the-glitch for the 2020 bnt gift exchange!!! i hope u like it fam :-) sorry if its not the greatest i wrote all of it in one sitting at 2 am JDFJKDKFJFJKJK <3

_Brrring. Brrring. ___

__Bill glanced up from the notebook he had been scribbling ideas in when he heard the phone ring. He took a quick look at Ted to make sure he wasn’t already going to answer it before strolling over and picking it up._ _

__“Preston-Logan residence. How may I help you, dude?”_ _

__“Hi, Bill!” He immediately recognized the sound of Missy’s voice, the banging and clanking of kitchen instruments as subtle background noise on her end. She, evidently, was cooking dinner, which was a little bit strange to him, seeing as it was only afternoon or so._ _

__“Oh, hey Missy! I mean Mom. What’s up?”_ _

__“Nothing much. I heard that Wyld Stallyns is going on tour this summer?”_ _

__“Yeah!” Bill exclaimed, grinning. “It is going to be most excellent. Ted and I have been brainstorming for it all day.” He bounced on his heels, excited to talk about the tour to someone besides Ted and the princesses (who he’d been pestering for weeks about it, and vice versa)._ _

__“Sounds very fun! I was just wondering if you, Ted and the ladies would like to come over for dinner tonight? Just to celebrate the tour being announced! I’m cooking right now, but you all could come help if you like.” Another bang of pots and pans as she put something into the sink. “I could use a few extra hands!”_ _

__“That sounds most non-heinous, Missy! I’ll inform Ted and the babes about your most excellent invitation.”_ _

__More clanking. “Thanks, Bill! I’ll see you soon.”_ _

__Bill turned to Ted after he’d hung up, still bouncing. “Dude, guess what!”_ _

__“What’s up, Bill?”_ _

__“Missy has invited us and the babes over to a most unprecedented dinner celebration!”_ _

__Ted nodded. “Excellent!” They air-guitared together before Ted stood up, tossing his notebook that he’d been scribbling in, along with his pen, to the side._ _

__“When does she want us over?”_ _

__“Uh… I dunno, dude! She mentioned us possibly assisting her in the cooking process, which would be most excellent.”_ _

__“Totally, dude. We could head over to the babes’ place first to pick them up and then go to Missy’s?”_ _

__“Sounds good!”_ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

__After a little while, in which Bill and Ted had called the princesses, let them know about Missy’s invitation, got ready to leave, walked over to their house, and then all four of them had headed to Missy’s, Ted finally arrived to Missy’s door and rung the doorbell._ _

__She opened the door quickly after, smiling. “Hi, guys! You’re just in time to help me out with the cake I’m making.” She gestured to the assortment of cooking supplies she had laid out on the counter, most of which were totally foreign to Bill and Ted, who were, admittedly, not the greatest bakers in the world._ _

__“Whoa, you’re making a cake too?” Bill walked in, surveying the ingredients. “What kind of cake?”_ _

__“Chocolate!” Missy opened a drawer, rummaging through it and pulling out a large mixing bowl. “My favorite.”_ _

__“Excellent!” He glanced over at Ted, grinning. “Ted tried to make a chocolate cake once for the band’s anniversary. It was most non-heinous.”_ _

__Liz giggled. “Bill, it tasted like rubber.”_ _

__“It was most attractive-looking, though!” Ted interjected. “I spent a most extended period of time just working on the decorations.”_ _

__Liz rolled her eyes. “Well, some of it did look like a toddler drew it, but it was very sweet of you, Theodore. It’s the thought that counts.”_ _

__“Well, I’ll be handling most of the cake-baking,” Missy said, giggling. “You four can read me the instructions.”_ _

__“Excuse me? I am extremely skilled in the art of cooking,” Joanna mentioned. “One time I prepared an entire meal for the four of us--”_ _

__“You mean the ramen you made three days ago?” Liz interrupted, snickering a bit. “Someone get this girl on a cooking show,” she said sarcastically, to Jo’s chagrin._ _

__Missy smiled, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “Alright, all, let’s get started. No point in arguing who’s the better cook when we haven’t started cooking yet!”_ _

__“Good point,” Liz said, picking up an electric mixer. “After all, we all already know who’s the greatest cook in the room, don’t we, Missy?” She gestured to herself subtly before glancing back down at the mixer, a slightly confused expression on her face. “So… what does this do?”_ _

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

__“So, Bill told me he and Ted had been brainstorming all day. I assume you guys are writing some new songs for the tour, then?” Missy took a sip of her sparkling water while awaiting a reply._ _

__“Of course, dude! We have been coming up with some most excellent new ideas,” Ted said. “Jo and Liz told me they’re writing a song themselves about medieval England, and they’re learning how to make sheet music. So now the only thing Bill and I need to do is learn how to read it!”_ _

__“Yeah! Plus Ted and Liz ended up convincing Jo and I that we should do an ABBA cover… but _just one _.”___ _

____“Buzzkill,” Liz said, lightly punching Bill in the shoulder._ _ _ _

____“And Ted and I are working on a new song by ourselves too. It’s called _My Most Excellent Bandmate _.” He did subtle jazz hands to place more emphasis on the song title.___ _ _ _

______“What’s it about?” Missy asked, and the two shared a slightly embarrassed look, laughing nervously, before Bill answered, unconvincingly, with “It’s uh… a secret!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Very intriguing.” She nodded. “I can’t wait to hear it!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It won’t disappoint, dude! We’re working most diligently on it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sure you are. Well, I’m very excited for you four! I can’t wait to see your performance. Do I get backstage tickets?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Totally! We’ve got a most excellent act planned out already. Death is coming too, he’s on bass and stuff!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, very nice! You know, I heard some of his solo tracks earlier, they were very good. Your act at the Battle of the Bands was amazing. If your performance is anything close to that I’d be even more than satisfied with it! You’re all so talented, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aw, thanks Missy. I mean, Mom.” Bill chuckled. “It’s going to be an absolutely excellent, most non-non-non-heinous experience!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Totally!”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it dudes ! :D sorry its so short djhhdfhjdf, im idkbutimgay on tumblr and i wish you all a very happy december holiday whichever one you celebrate


End file.
